Tale Of Two Siblings
by alice maddie wonder
Summary: AU where Artemis and Roy are siblings, both adopted by Oliver and Dinah Queen. Roy is an overprotective big brother and Artemis is an annoying little sister. Everyone is still superheroes and there's no clone and no mole Roy.
1. prologue

**In this story, Roy is older than Artemis in five years and they are siblings. Roy is adopted and the same goes for Artemis but she's gonna find out only later on the story. Roy knows that Artemis adopted. Basically, everyone in the show is the same age except Artemis, she's one year younger than in the show. Pairing is undecided.**

 **If I owned Young Justice Wally w** **ould have confessed his love for Artemis after failsafe in a very romantic way. So no I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Roy groaned as he woke up, he rolled into the side only to find something or someone next to him.

The moment the twelve-year-old saw who it was he smiled. He looked at his little seven-year-old sister sleeping peacefully, she was facing him and her blonde hair was lying behind her.

Roy glanced at his clock and saw it was 10:38 and then he started wondering _'Why the hell is she still sleeping, in my bed, on a Sutarday, she always up at 8 for breakfast' with a curious look._

Then he heard a soft voice saying "Morning", Roy look down at his sister and smiled again "Good morning Arty" the latter sat up quickly and hugged him.

"What's wrong Arty? it's already ten and why did you sleep in my bed?" The older archer asked in a concerned tone rubbing circles on the younger one back.

The blonde sighed and pulled back "I- I had a ni-nightmare last night that you di-died so I tried to go back to sleep but I just couldn't so I came here" Artemis said and Roy pulled her into another hug "It's okay I'm here now" he whispered to her.

After a few minutes of comforting his sister, he asked "Artemis?".

"Yeah?"

"Let's go eat breakfast okay?" the blonde nodded her head against his chest and got off the bed walking downstairs with Roy following her steps.

Before Artemis stepped into the living room she stopped and waited for her brother. Roy walked to her and held her hand, she grinned and walked into the living room.

As they walked into the living room they saw their parents Dinah and Oliver Queen sitting on the couch. Roy sighed in relief that they weren't making out or something _more..._

Dinah heard the sigh and turned towards her kids "Good morning" she said with a smile.

Artemis let go of Roy's hand and ran to hug her mother "Good morning mommy". She kissed her dad on the cheek and sat next to him, patting the place next to her for Roy to sit down. He sat down.

"Artemis why didn't you woke up at eight as usual?" Their mother asked her taking a sip of her coffee.

Artemis face went a little pale and her eyes wandered to Roy. Dinah Queen liked to play psychologic very often, so when one of them was having a nightmare or they were having an argument, Dinah usually took them to a long conversation to clear their feelings. Even at seven Artemis clearly knew that the conversation was one of their mother's worst punishment anyone could have.

"We were seeing a movie last night in my room." Roy said joining the conversation "Sorry mom" he added.

Dinah sighed "Roy how many times do I have to tell you that Artemis needs to sleep she still very young" After that saying, she stood up and added "I'm gonna make you two pancakes but that's not gonna happen again. Got it?" the two nodded and went to the kitchen table. On the way, Artemis turned to Roy and mouthed "Thank you" the ginger smiled and put his arm around his sister's shoulders.

* * *

"Artemis!" thirteen-year-old Roy yelled as he chased after his sister. The blonde girl just giggled gaining more speed.

"Artemis give it back!" the ginger yelled trying to catch her and to not hit anything on the way.

"Not until you tell me where have you been yesterday" The blonde answered back, the teenager groaned and continue his chase.

As she ran to the living room, she bumped their father. He looked at her skeptically and asked "Artemis why are you running?" but before she could speak Roy already answered "She has my phone" he snatched his phone and noticed their father eyebrow rose "She wants to know where have I been last night" he added crossing his arms over his chest.

Oliver sighed and got on one knee to be level with his daughter "Artemis do you remember mommy and my night job?" Artemis nodded while grinning and saying "Yes you are Green Arrow and mom is Black Canary. What Roy has to do with it?"

Oliver smiled and said "Well Roy is gonna be my protégée so he was training with me yesterday" After that sentence, Artemis somehow got mad "Why him? Why not me? Why only him?" she yelled.

Both males were stunned by her sudden outburst. As they shook out of their trance, Roy put a hand on her shoulder "Artemis-" he was cut off by their mother walking in "Honey you too young for that kind of things"

The two boys wanted to reply but didn't get the chance when Dinah added "When you be in Roy's age you can train too" with a smile.

"But-" Roy started protesting, dropping his hand from his sister's shoulder -he didn't want his sister out there fighting criminals that can kill her- but again Dinah cut him out "No buts. Artemis is right if you can be a protégée the same goes for her, she is also learning archery"

"But Dinah-" Oliver said but Dinah cut him off too, "I said no buts" she put her hands on Artemis' shoulders and guide her out of the living room.

The two males looked at each other as the ginger asked "You really gonna train her when she grows up?" the blonde sighed "I don't know I guess we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

 **Did you like it?**

 **I know it's kinda shitty but I just wanted to start it with some family fluff and something related to the hero life.**

 **In the next chapters, I'm gonna write about their personal life like Roy meeting the other sidekicks, Artemis starting to be a sidekick, their love life, Artemis finds out she's adopted, the first day of school and that kind of stuff...**

 **Like I said, the pairing is undecided. If Roy gonna be with Jade it's gonna be weird cuz she and Artemis have similar features. And I like spitfire, it's cute but it's not among my favorites.**


	2. Speedy

**So** **it has kinda been a long time for uploading the second chapter. I KNOW. I've been busy! When you done read the A/N in the end so you'll know what and when to expect.**

 **thanks for the awesome reviews: Howler66, LoonyLatias, Random girl and a guest.**

 **GamerV: I'll think about it, I'm not going to work on the love interest now, it will come only in later chapters so if the story will go well I might ask the readers.**

 **Random Girl: Well... In the show what makes Artemis Artemis is her father. But... NO SPOILERS**

 **For now, enjoy the chapter :)**

 **Young Justice is own by DC definitely not by me.**

* * *

"So where do we start?" a new sidekick, Speedy asked his mentor, Green Arrow as they were standing next to each other at the edge of one of the many rooftops in Star City.

Green Arrow -after watching nothing in particular- looked at him with a grin. "Kid it's your first real patrol you choose" the blond gestured to the bright city below them with his hand. The thirteen-year-old grinned and pulled out a grappling hook arrow, he shot the arrow to another building, that was seven levels shorter than the building they were on.

GA looked skeptic at his protégé move. The young ginger stood up and smirked, sliding down the zip-line and moving out of the blond point of view.

The blond quickly followed his protégé steps and landed beside him with a small thud. The ginger looked at his adopted father making sure he didn't break something through the landing (to Roy defense he is kinda old, right?), then he took another arrow like before and shot it to another building.

"Come on old man," he said before sliding down the new zip-line. Green Arrow groaned and followed suit mumbling something in the lines of "I'm not old" and "I can be your brother."

As Green Arrow landed - _again-_ next to Speedy he met a scene that causes him to smile, Speedy was kneeling at the edge of the building, binoculars in front of his face, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. He was scanning the city below them.

GA opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by Speedy saying "There." The ginger pointed to a group of thugs threatening two girls, in a small, dark alleyway

One thug was holding one of the girls' wrist -she couldn't be older then Roy, twelve at most- while pointing a gun at her forehead and yelling at her, the girl was about to cry, she was obviously scared. The other girl was on her knees, held by a second thug from the back, and another thug was holding a gun to her temple, she looked less scared and more annoyed - she was older than the other one, for sure maybe sixteen or seventeen, the two looked similar. There were at least another four thugs there, maybe more but it was dark and of course the thugs had to wear dark clothes.

'Why do thugs always need to wear dark clothes?' GA asked himself, 'Like what's the problem to wear regular clo-' but his train of thoughts was cut off when Speedy faced him. "We can take them down right?" He asked excited with a huge grin.

GA smiled and told him "Sure kiddo."

Speedy took out another grappling hook arrow and **(A/N: you know)** shot it at the wall of the alley facing the city **(A/N: I don't really know how to explain it so just bear with me here)** and slide down there.

he hid behind the wall and peeked at the scene. When GA landed behind him Speedy looked at him and put his index finger to his lips, signaling him to be quiet. The blond did as the ginger said but a frown decorated his face.

Speedy pulled a screen smoke arrow from his quiver and placed in on his bow, the thugs continued yelling at the two girls. He aimed the arrow towards one of the thug's legs and started counting quietly so the thugs won't hear him "1" he pulled the bowstring farther. "2" He took a step forward. "3" he released the arrow.

The arrow landed next to the thug and started to release smoke. Speedy was running towards the thugs with GA following. Speedy knocked the gun from the thug's hand -the one that held the younger girl- with his bow, and GA knocked the gun from the other thug.

The thugs started yelling and cursing. "What the fuck man?" one of the thugs yelled as GA kicked him in the stomach. "The hell?" another one yelled as Speedy pushed him against the wall and knocked him out.

"Come on bitches you let a powerless hero and his tiny kid sidekick beat you?" a larger thug, probably the head of the gang yelled while grabbing the annoyed girl and reaching for the other hurried over him and kicked his legs causing him to fall, The thirteen-year-old pulled a net arrow and shot it at the man, causing him to be grounded to the ground and swear "Fuck".

While GA continued fighting at the remain thugs, Speedy took the two girls and led them to safety. By safety, He meant the other side of the road. The younger girl hugged him and thanked him while the other one looked at the scene with a smile.

Speedy pulled away from the girl and asked "Are you okay?" the young girl nodded with tears and said, "Physically yes, mentally no." The two looked at the older teen "And you?" Speedy asked towards the teen, "Liz are you okay?" the young girl asked her.

In the light, Roy noticed that they looked different than in the alley. Their hair was in much lighter color, they looked more similar -sisters for sure- they looked younger, the older one now looked fourteen and the younger one now looked ten.

The older girl - Liz, looked at Speedy, smiled and said "Yes, thank you for saving us." The ginger smiled back, while Liz put her hand on her sister's shoulder, slightly squeezing it "Come on Lily we need to go home."

"Yeah you do," GA said as he came closer to the group "And I'll make sure you'll get there safe," he said with a smile.

The two smiled back to him and Liz turned to Speedy, "Are you a new hero?" she asked glancing at her sister. Roy glanced at his father figure and grinned "Call me Speedy" he said and Lily eyes lit up.

* * *

After they escorted the two girls, the two Queens continued their patrol, stopping a drug deal and another gang activity.

They were in their house backyard, ready to come in. "That was awesome" Roy exclaimed, taking down his hat. "Glad you had fun kiddo," the blond said with a chuckle, "You kidding that was more than fun, did you see how I punched that drug dealer?" Roy asked.

"Yes I did," Oliver said with a grin and stopped at the front of the door "Listen, Roy, I need you to know" he put his hand on his son's shoulder and let out a sigh "I'm really, really proud at you. Like you have no idea how much it means to me, jus-" he was cut off by Roy hugging him and saying "Thank you."

"Come on kiddo let's go inside" the green archer put his arm around the young archer's shoulders and led them into the living room.

As they went inside Roy was tackled by a hug from the nine-year-old Artemis. "So how it went? What did you do? Are you hurt? Bet you deserved it, I want to hear all about it" Artemis said while standing up and pulling Roy up.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and asked "Artemis, shouldn't you be in bed?" but Dinah answered instead as she went inside the room, "I let her stay awake, both of us wanted to know how was Roy's first patrol." Oliver sighed knowing he couldn't win an argument with his wife.

All of them sat down with a cup of tea Dinah made before and listen to Roy's story.

* * *

 **Yes! I did it I wrote the second chapter! And yes,** **I'm planning to finish this story.**

 **I kinda didn't know what to do with this chapter so it took me a long time... But don't worry I'm gonna post the third chapter on December 20, FOR SURE. In the next chapter, I'm gonna talk (write) about posting times, and about anything else. I'm gonna try and put all the missing details in the next chapter. If not I'm gonna put them in the author note.**

 **So... I think that's it.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYE**


	3. well

**Hello!**

 **chapter 3 is finally up!**

 **THANK YOU FOR WAITING!**

 **This chapter is kinda short, it really short. please don't kill me**

 **THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Dad where are we going?" Roy asked suspiciously, as he was sitting in the passenger seat next to a very eager Oliver in the driver seat. "Come on kiddo trust me on this one will you?" Oliver asked kind of hurt from his adoptive son tone.

The teen shook his head "Mom said that in this business I can't trust anyone except her and Artemis" he said flatly, crossing his arms over his seatbelt. The blond raised an eyebrow "Really now?" he asked 'what the hell did Dinah tell him?' the blond asked himself.

"Yeah, she told me family come first and then close friends and sometimes even _they_ can betray you," he answered emphasizing the word 'they'. "And Batman, she said to always trust Batman." he added, "Except when he's smiling when he smiles you need to stay away from him 'cuz something isn't right," he said narrowing his eyes on the road.

Oliver was shocked by his son answeres and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Roy "Why are we in Gotham?", Oliver noticed that they passed the 'welcome to Gotham' sigh. "Were visiting a friend of mine" the elder answered.

Roy rolled his eyes "So why me and not Artemis?" he asked looking at his father direction. Oliver laughed "Kid, that's for me to know and you to found out" **(AN: not mine!)**. Roy groaned and sunk into the passenger seat, hoping this nightmare of him stuck a whole day with his dad will end up fast.

* * *

After another half an hour of driving, Oliver finally stopped in front of a fancy manor's gate. And Roy thought their house was nice...

Oliver clicked on the bell and the gate opened 'Wtf' Roy thought, they didn't have that, he wanted a fancy gate too!

Oliver drove pass the gate and to the front of the manor, where an old British man was waiting. The blonds stopped the car and Roy after him. "Nice to see you again Mister Queen," the old man said, well the older one. Oliver shook his hand and greet him back "Nice to see you too Alfred", he signaled Roy to stand next to him.

When the teenager did while thinking 'Alfred? what a clinch', Oliver started introducing the two "Alfred this is my son Roy, and Roy this is Alfred he's the... Well, he..." Oliver tried to find the right description as the two nodded at each other.

"He's a friend," a voice said and the owner of this voice came into view.

It was Bruce Wayne.

"You're-you're Bruce Wayne!" Roy exclaimed the obvious. He turned to his father "How much did you pay him?" he asked. "W-what?" Oliver asked. "Come on there is no way Bruce Wayne is your friend like why he'd want to?!" the ginger questioned.

Bruce chuckled "Well he is my friend but not because of his personality", Roy laughed and Oliver pout, eventually they all entered the manor.

After an hour of adult talking that made Roy want to die, Bruce turned to him and asked with a smirk "So Roy how long have you been training to be Speedy?"

Roy froze. how did he know? he turned to his mentor but even the blond was shocked.

* * *

 **Ta** **daaaaaa!**

 **I make no promises this time but I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **bye!**


	4. I'm back! and Robin's here

**Okay... guys, I'm back! I'm so sorry for the long wait (like really really long) I'M TRYING.**

 **It was a really busy year for me so I couldn't write. Plus I had no inspiration.**

 **Now tbh I have no idea how the story will go, I have no direction what so ever.**

 ***Takes a deep breath* but I promised that I will write something (to add to the story) every day from now on.**

 **So I have one month of vacation. after that, I will have two months where I will not write every day but I will still continue writing.**

 **UNTIL THEN I will already have a writing schedule and I will say when I am going to post.**

 **So in those three months, I will try to post a new chapter every two weeks MAYBE three.**

 **(By the way, this chapter is also short because I needed to bring this message as soon as possible.)**

 **So I AM SO SORRY!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

 **Young justice does not belong to me.**

* * *

"You're Batman?" Roy asked amazed. He did not expect that the richest man in Gotham will be the dark knight.

After the announcement Bruce made Roy just stood there shocked. Until the sound of a camera was heard. As he looked to the side he saw the so-called Green Arrow giggling like a little girl.

"Your face was priceless," he said between giggles. Just how childish was he?

Bruce rolled his eyes at the blond man and nodded at Roy, "Yes I am, like I just said." A smile was shown on his face, but Batman doesn't smile... right?

"Bruce." A high voice called and a young boy made his way to the trio. "Who's this?" the boy asked, he was about nine? eight? seven? He was small.

"Richard, this is Roy. You might know him as speedy," Bruce said gesturing to the ginger. "Roy, this is Richard. My son and he's known as Robin," Bruce said gesturing to the younger boy.

The two boys shook hands, "Call me Dick, it's a shortcut to Richard." Roy nodded suddenly a bit shy.

"Roy," Oliver called the boy. "We are going to train with them at the Batcave-" he grinned "-are you ready?"

Roy looked at Bruce's Smiling face and at Richard's excited face. He nodded and followed them to THE BATCAVE.

* * *

After five hours of combat training, shooting arrows, a ton of questions and getting his ass kicked by a kid, Roy was finally on his way home. Of course, his dad wouldn't let him sleep or listen to music.

"So kid how was it?" Oliver asked as they were on the high road on their way home.

"How was what?" Roy asked dryly his eyes wishing to close and to never open.

"Come on, you know. Training with Batman!" He said cheerfully.

 _'Amazing, great, a dream come true'_ so many answers were running in his mind. "It was fine." He settled for an answer. Not a good one but it was an answer.

Oliver sighed, "Okay kid. Did you at least liked Richard?" he asked.

Roy took a minute to think _'Well, I wasn't crazy about him but he wasn't bad'_. "I guess he was okay."

Oliver faced palm, he hoped for a little more reaction from him. "Well, remember that he wouldn't be the last sidekick you'll meet." Roy rolled his eyes again, "Whatever old man." Oliver looked shocked by that statement and then protested "I'm not old."

Roy snorted "Yeah right." Oliver glared at the boy.

"Grounded."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Sorry again for the short chapter and for the wait.**

 **see you in a few!**


End file.
